smallvilleguidefandomcom-20200214-history
Roulette
Episode Summary ---- A woman forces Oliver to play in a dangerous game and then turns up dead. The police believe Oliver is responsible and arrest him. Meanwhile, Lois confronts Clark over his knowledge about Oliver's suicide attempt. ---- Full Recap Oliver is throwing away his money at the Roulette Casino owned by a woman in a red dress with a dragon tattoo. She comes over and introduces herself as Victoria Sinclair. She figures he's looking for a game that can satisfy him and hasn't it yet. Oliver agrees to play and Victoria offers him a chance at cups and balls. Oliver picks a cup and finds a pill underneath it. She points out he has nothing to lose and he takes it. As Oliver starts to feel the affects, Victoria takes him out into the streets. Later, Oliver wakes up and finds himself in a sealed coffin. A sign on the inside of the lid says "game on." Clark returns to the Kent farm and finds Lois doing laundry and preparing for movie night with him. Clark shoves her clothes and underwear off the couch and Lois tells him to settle down because he can't have anything else to do in Smallville. However, as she puts the movie in he hears a cry for help with his superhearing. Clark goes to get some popcorn and then runs to Smallville and stops the carjacker who is attacking the woman. He gets back with the popcorn and they watch the movie, but Lois notes that he's nervous. Oliver finally manages to break out of the coffin and finds himself wearing a white suit, and locked in a warehouse. He hears a man yelling from another nearby coffin and finds the nameplate "Alexander Luthor" on it. He breaks it open and finds a pair of loudspeakers. The person at the other end laughs and Oliver figures that Toyman is involved. The man responsible tells him that Toyman isn't involved, and tells him he can use the safe word. When Oliver points out that he wasn't given the safe word, the man says that he didn't ask and hints that he's someone that Oliver destroyed. Oliver admits he's ruined a lot of lives. The man says he's going to keep it simple and releases a vicious dog in through the window. Oliver gets past it out the window and runs to a nearby car. He gets inside to safety but a truck slams into it. At the Kent farm, Clark keeps going out, claiming to get food, and secretly rescuing people. He finally asks Lois why she's there but she insists that she's fine. Finally she breaks down and says that it's Oliver's birthday, and usually they celebrate. However, this time Oliver missed their annual get-together. She wonders if Clark knows something but he denies it and suggests they pay him a visit. Oliver wakes up in the daytime, in a puddle of water near the wrecked car. He goes to a nearby phone booth and tries to call Chloe. The operator says he can't make the call and then informs him it won't be that easy. As Oliver slams the phone in frustration, he notices a dragon tattoo on his wrist. He goes back to the casino and finds a very nervous Victoria drinking. She kisses him and then tells him the people who have set the game in motion will kill them both. Men attack them and Oliver and Victoria take them out and then Victoria takes him outside. She warns him that it's her job to take out the targets her employees designate. Victoria asks him who he might have hurt so bad that they want him dead, but Oliver admits that there are too many to name. A shooter opens fire on them and they run down the street. Victoria is finally hit and she tells Oliver to let her go so she can be free. The police arrive and arrest Oliver for Murder, tasering him unconscious. Clark and Lois go to Oliver's apartment and find an invitation to the Roulette Club. Clark realizes something is going on but Lois insists on checking his computer. She finds the recording of the Toyman trying to kill Oliver and realizes that he was willing to kill himself. The recording also shows Clark there, knew all about it, and didn't tell her. Oliver tries to explain to the police what happened but they don't believe him. An FBI agent comes in and takes over the investigation, and then tells Oliver that they've been tracking the people responsible. They target wealthy individuals and keep them distracted, and then hack into their financial accounts and take their money. The agent gives Oliver a laptop computer and Oliver enters his password to confirm that nothing has been touched. However, once the agent leaves, Oliver's finances plummet to zero. As he runs for the door, gas pumps into the room. Clark arrives and knocks down the walls, and Oliver realizes he's back in the warehouse and the entire thing was a setup. Oliver and Clark go to the Watchtower and explain to Chloe what happened. She does a computer check and confirms Victoria is involved. Oliver insists no handling the matter on his own using his lawyers. As he leaves, Chloe tells Clark that he has other problems. They discuss the video tape with Oliver and Chloe reveals that the Kryptonian assassin, Alia, was in the audience. Clark believes that Jor-El might have answers. Lois tries to track down the GPS tracker in Oliver's car and finds it parked on a street corner, abandoned. Victoria comes up behind her and claims that it's the car. She tells Lois to back off and when Lois refuses, she attacks. The two fight until Victoria draws a gun and takes her captive. Oliver returns to the casino with a gun and finds Victoria with her back to him. He considers shooting her but then lowers the gun. Oliver approaches the woman and discovers that it's Lois, bound and gagged in Victoria's dress. Victoria comes up behind him and forces him at gunpoint to drop his gun. Oliver wonders why she's playing games but Victoria insists it's all a matter of Oliver ducks behind a table for cover until she runs out of bullets. He grabs the gun and discovers that Victoria is holding Lois hostage and has doused the place in gasoline. She flicks a cigarette lighter and then run out through the kitchen. There's an explosion and Oliver thinks for a minute, and then finally goes to rescue Victoria. He insists he won't let her die no matter what. Victoria smiles and then steps clear of the wreckage as the "flames" go out. Victoria explains that the person he destroyed was himself, and now that he's proven he's a hero, it's time to resurrect himself. Later, Oliver meets with Chloe and congratulates her. He's realized Chloe is the only one who knew everything and that she worked with Victor, Bart, and Dinah to set the whole thing up. Chloe tells him that she had to push him over the ledge to face his demons and find himself again. She assures Oliver that the gun was loaded with blanks and Lois couldn't have been harmed. Oliver confirms that Clark didn't know anything about it and admits that Clark couldn't have understood the things that they've been through. He thanks Chloe for saving his life and she points out he always had the hero in his heart. Later, Lois goes to see Oliver and demand answers. He claims that Victoria was a psycho ex-girlfriend and apologizes for dragging Lois into the mess of his life. She wonders why he didn't talk to her and he admits it was pride, fear, and regret that stopped him. He admits that he had all but given up on his life, but never felt that way when he was with Lois. Lois insists that she'll always be there for him, and then reminds him it's time to celebrate his birthday. At the Watchtower, Chloe finds Clark watching the video again. He's confirmed with Jor-El that Alia is from Kandor and that other Kandorians may be there. As Chloe prepares to run a worldwide search to find more of the symbols, she tells Clark that Oliver is back. She finds similar Kandorian symbols scattered across the world. Later, Oliver is on a rooftop looking out across the city when Clark comes to see him and congratulate him on returning. Oliver assures him he's there to help him and Clark warns that the world will soon need all the help it can get. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes